Love
by tallulah daze
Summary: Just a fluffy, slightly explict WillLiz fic, taking place the morning after their wedding.Oneshot.


**All rights to these characters and the movie 'Pirates of the Caribbean' go to Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer productions. I am only borrowing Will and Elizabeth.**

**I hope you enjoy this! It's just a fluffy Will/Liz story. Please bear in mind that this is my first fanfiction of this variety! I'd be really, really pleased if you took the time to review, as I need all the help I can get to improve on my writing, and so opinions (good and bad!) are really appreciated!**

**I know that it lacks a story line, which does bother me somewhat, but I was only really focusing upon the love Will and Elizabeth have for each other. Well, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Will awoke at the crack of dawn, the first sunlight of the morning entering through a gap between the curtains and shining directly into his eyes. He yawned and stretched, turning onto his side and feeling his heart flip immediately.

Lying beside him was his sweetheart, his young bride Elizabeth Turner, sleeping soundly, clearly exhausted from the night before –their wedding night.

Her hair, irresistibly tousled, spread across her back and shoulders like spun silk, the sunlight causing it to shimmer golden. Her skin was pale and flawless, her lips swollen and red hued and the linen sheets rested upon every curve and contour of her bare skin. He felt such an urge to kiss her and hold her, so gently leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers, careful not to wake her.

He lay for a moment, stroking her hair and watching her absorbedly before her eyes flickered open and her gaze focused on him, a smile playing on her lips.

"Good morning Mrs. Turner." Will whispered in her ear, to be met with a beam from Elizabeth, her arms slipping around his neck.

"Good morning Mister Turner." She replied, still unable to acknowledge the fact that she and Will were husband and wife, that she was lying in bed beside him, that they finally belonged to each other… it all seemed so wonderful. Almost too wonderful to be true.

Will placed an arm around her waist, holding her close to him and gently kissing her. "And how are we this morning?" He asked gently.

"Fantastic." Elizabeth replied simply. She still felt a little sore from the previous night's events, but that could hardly dent the feeling of absolute ecstasy that she was feeling at that moment in time, looking into Will's deep brown eyes, feeling his touch against her bare flesh, knowing the presence of golden wedding bands on their engagement fingers. She slipped her arms around his back and pressed herself against him, her head resting gently upon his shoulder.

Will's stomach flipped and he pressed his lips against her sweet smelling hair for a moment, before awkwardly asking "Are you… in any pain?" with concern, pulling away slightly to look her in the eyes.

"Just a little." Elizabeth reassured him "Last night was… fantastic, Will." She mumbled, feeling herself flush slightly at the thought.

Will chuckled upon seeing her cheeks redden and leaned forward to place a firm kiss on her plump lips "It was." He replied "Yesterday was the best day of my life, and now the knowledge that you are my wife… that we will be together for the rest of our lives… Lizzie, it's so wonderful." He sighed, holding her firmly and protectively, looking down at the stunning picture of radiance, the beautiful, clever, exciting Elizabeth Swann, who he had longed for and loved from the moment he first laid eyes on her. He remembered the years of torment he suffered when everyday he longed for her more and more, and had thought that she was out of his reach, and it was hard to believe that she was now his wife.

"It's unbelievable, isn't it?" She asked, her tone of voice reflecting that she felt exactly the same way. "I had never expected that I would be able to marry for love, I had always dreaded marriage, father always made it clear that a match would be made for me out of duty and social standing and…" She sighed "I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have found my true love, to be married to the most caring, loving, brilliant man…" She trailed off, tilting her head forward and brushing her lips against Will's in a kiss which he willingly sunk into, prodding his tongue against the curve between her lips. She willingly parted them, her lips working slowly as she followed Will's lead, caressing his tongue with her own.

As the kiss became more passionate she leaned back, her elbows resting on the pillows behind her for support. Will groaned deeply and his grip on her became firmer before he finally broke the kiss after several long moments. Elizabeth whimpered slightly at feeling his arousal press against her thigh. Will immediately pulled back, scared that perhaps he had startled her.

The previous night had been their first time making love, and the thought certainly still had him blushing. Both he and Elizabeth were very new to the topic, and he was scared of shocking her or leaving her feeling pressured at all. They had the rest of their lives together, so he wanted to work at her pace and when she was comfortable with it.

Elizabeth followed his withdrawal and pulled back a little, feeling her cheeks beginning to burn.

Will watched her and, realising that she was feeling embarrassed, quickly slipped an arm around her waist again and began to stroke her hair, kissing her cheek softly. "I'm just scared of hurting you if we try it again so soon." He whispered into her hair.

Elizabeth nodded, looking into his deep brown eyes and seeing them filled with concern for her. She silently sighed with relief as she felt her embarrassment lift. She smiled and pushed her lips against his again. "Love you…" She mumbled as she pulled away.

"I love you too." Will whispered, staring into her eyes, his wife's eyes… the thought still had him feeling butterflies. He sat back against the cushions as his position began to pain his back, trailing his lips across her neck before he moved.

Elizabeth moved up the bed towards him, leaning her round breasts against his warm chest, letting her hair tumble forward in a veil of gold and bronze. Her mouth came down on his, she inhaled the warm erotic scent of his skin, felt the soft prickle of the hairs around his mouth, pushed deeper against his lips and felt, as well as heard, his little groan of desire as she kissed him.

Will's hands moved to clutch her back, hug her gently against him as he kissed her back with equal love and passion. As he broke away, his head moved to her neck, where he gently peppered kisses along her throat and collarbone. He held her firmly, protectively, in his strong arms, and felt her writhe and sigh with pleasure at his touch. "My love…" He mumbled over and over again against her flesh, and he heard her return his words with breathless mutterings of love. His desire began to feel unbearable, and Elizabeth seemed to be feeling the same way, judging by her slight moans and her writhing body.

He gently positioned himself on top of her. "You sure?" He asked against her neck.

"Of course." Elizabeth replied firmly.

Will gently moved his hips down and then slowly upwards, not hearing his wife's moans of desire as pleasure engulfed him. He slowly moved out, to be met with a gentle groan from Elizabeth, her hands placed firmly on his back, her head buried into the junction between his neck and shoulder. As Will moved, Elizabeth's hips rocked in attempt to keep with his pace, her inexperience evident, and yet making it all the more delicious and pleasurable, as he held his young bride firmly, heard her gently moans and sighs, and felt the pleasure which she brought upon him. His pace subconsciously quickened, leaving Elizabeth to cling onto him as his mouth came down on hers, revelling in her taste, her touch, her feel.

Their pleasure reached a climax simultaneously, and Will fell upon Elizabeth as they both sighed in delight, gasping for air.

After a moment, Will rolled to the side, holding Elizabeth in his arms. Elizabeth rested her head against his chest, basking in the feel of her husband.

"Think you could get used to this?" Elizabeth asked provocatively after a while.

Will chuckled. "Oh, I'll try." He laughed, holding her closer to him "But something tells me it won't be very difficult."


End file.
